1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of installing an information processor such as a hard disk drive (HDD) in an electronic equipment such as a disk array device.
2) Description of the Related Art
So-called residual vibrations arise before a head (data reader) of an actuator of a hard disk drive (hereinafter, “HDD”) is positioned at a center of a target track. The residual vibrations are generated when the actuator of the HDD moves, or a medium of the HDD rotates. The residual vibrations are also generated, due to external vibrations, when an installed rocker shakes or another HDD installed in the same electronic equipment vibrates.
The head sometimes comes off the target track due to such vibrations, which is called the off-track phenomenon, and the performance of the device thereby deteriorates. Accordingly, in order to reduce such residual vibrations, the vibration of the HDD must be suppressed. A known technique for suppressing vibrations of the HDD is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11.
FIG. 10 is a side view of a conventional installation structure of an information processor, and FIG. 11 is an enlarged view of a portion C shown in FIG. 10. As shown in FIG. 10, an HDD 10 is installed between an upper chassis 120 and a lower chassis 130 of the electronic equipment. An interval between the upper chassis 120 and the lower chassis 130 is set to be slightly larger than a height of the HDD 10.
A U-shaped supporting member 15 is provided at the HDD 10 so as to surround a ceiling surface, a front surface, and a bottom surface thereof. Plate springs 140 and 150 are provided at a front portion and a rear portion of the ceiling surface of the supporting member 15, respectively.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, when the HDD 10 is inserted between the chassis 120 and 130 and after insertion is completed, the plate springs 140 and 150 abut the upper chassis 120 so as to reduce the residual vibrations by biasing forces of the plate springs 140 and 150. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-202767 discloses such a technique of installing the HDD in the electronic equipment by using a plate spring.
The plate springs 140 and 150 may be made stiff in order to reduce the residual vibrations. However, if the plate springs 140 and 150 are merely made stiff, frictional force between the plate springs 140 and 150 and the upper chassis 120, and frictional force between the HDD 10 and the lower chassis 130 increase. Therefore, it becomes difficult to insert the HDD 10 between the chassis 120 and 130, and the usability deteriorates.
Another problem occurs in a disk array device. A disk array device is an electronic equipment in which a plurality of HDDs are installed. The disk array device is often equipped with a residual-vibration countermeasure mechanism and a security mechanism (locking mechanism) such that the HDDs cannot be easily taken-out and data security is maintained.
However, the residual-vibration countermeasure mechanism and the security mechanism (locking mechanism) are not integral, and these mechanisms are provided separately. Therefore, the number of parts is large and the device structure is complex.